


EXO Pups Drabbles

by dont_wanna_jongout_uwu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cute, Cuties, Fluff, M/M, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26095438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_wanna_jongout_uwu/pseuds/dont_wanna_jongout_uwu
Summary: vv short drabbles to spend your day with fluffness haha
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 45





	EXO Pups Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> The characters (EXO Pups) is inspired by an amazing fanartist: @Dokkkai you can find her artworks in [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Dokkkai?s=09)  
> ((warning: Cuteness overload they're all squishy and soft uwu))  
> I asked her if I can post this drabble and she said it's okay uwu

EXO Pups Drabble uwu

**KaiSoo Edition:**

“Soo hyung” Nini pup started to waddle and cling on to his favorite hyung. Kyungsoo seems confused with his action until he heard his growling stomach, oh he’s hungry. “Soo hyung” Nini said again as he rubs his cheek to Kyungsoo’s cheek. 

“I know Nini, I’ll tell Eri to cook something, what do you want?” Soo replied a bit sadly because he knows he’s just acting like this due to hunger and that he’s the one who can help Eri in preparing their snack. He sighed and pushed him slightly but he’s surprised that Nini only hugged him tighter. “No hyung, don’t leave” Nini pouts because he wants to be with his Soo hyung.

“But I can’t tell Eri to cook something, you approached me because you’re hungry right?” Nini whines and still does not let go “No I don’t want food, I want you hyung, stay with me I miss you” Kyungsoo is thankful that Nini is hugging him and he doesn’t see how red his cheeks are but little did they know, a ‘lil pup with sprout are gushing at Nini’s sweetness. Hoping that his Yeollie can also be that clingy for him. 

**ChanBaek Edition:**

Chanyeol hates bath. He doesn’t want to get wet and get all that soap around his body. Every time she would announce bath time, he runs under the bed or find some place to hide into. It becomes one of Eri’s struggle and she tried different strategies like offering his favorite food, toy, and asking Soo pup to help. Today she had another idea that she got from watching him yesterday. 

“Baek pup!” she called and there Baek runs into her, hugging his legs “Why Eri? is there a problem?” Baek asked tilting his head. “Do you want a playmate for your bath time?” Baek nods his head and began to get excited because bath time is always fun with all the rubber ducky and the cute bubbles that he blows. Eri began to scoop Baek pup as he approached Yeol pup that’s busy playing with his toys. 

“Yeol pup, do you want to go with Baek for your bath time?” At the mention of bath, Yeol immediately backed away to the farthest corner and yelled a big NO. Baek pup feels rejected and hurt and Yeol pup stilled as he saw Baek pup’s expression. 

“*sniff* Yeollie *sniff* doesn’t want to play with me *sniff*” Yeol pup immediately run next to Baek and hugged him “I’m sorry Baek, I didn’t mean it that way, let’s go now hmm? Don’t cry now I’ll go with you” Baek stopped crying and looked at Yeol as joy filled his heart. “Really? Let’s go now Eri!” 

And there Yeol pup realized how fun bath time is, especially if it was spent together with Baek pup.

**SeHo Edition:**

Hun pup is viewed as someone cute and cool at the same time that other pups are jealous of him. However, they didn’t know that even though he appreciates those comments, no one mentioned how good his voice is, which is one of the things he wants to share with others. One time, as he was humming while playing, Myeon sat beside him and asked “What are you singing?” Hun pup is hesitant to answer and he’s also flustered because no one asked him about that. “Uhm, it’s EXO-SC’s Telephone” he shyly replied. “Really? I like that song too! Can you sing it for me?” He refused at first, thinking that he might be disappointed but after a few words of encouragement, he sang the second verse and after he stopped all he can hear is Myeon’s clapping paws and he didn’t expect that he would tell it to other pups.

“Hey did you know? Hun pup’s voice is so good, you should hear it, sing for us Hunnie!” other pups also said it and true to Myeon’s words, other pups are amazed by Hunnie’s voice. They’re all thankful that he was able to share it to them but for Hun pup, he’s more thankful that they listened and appreciated his voice.

**Author's Note:**

> ((I hope I could write more drabbles of this uwu, again thank you @Dokkkai for letting me post this drabble lovelots!))


End file.
